Technical Field
The present invention relates to the system booting, and in particular, to methods for dynamically selecting a booting OS (Operating System) and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Before an OS running in a typical portable device is loaded, a relevant firmware should be executed to configure the hardware environment. However, only one OS is stored in the portable device before leaving the manufacturing factory. When wanting to change the OS, a user needs to download the desired OS and update the firmware, resulting in inconvenience experience for the user. In addition, it bears certain a level of risk when updating the firmware. If the update fails, the portable device might malfunction and cannot be restored to run the original OS. Thus, it is desirable to have a method for dynamically selecting a booting OS and apparatuses using the same to eliminate the aforementioned risk and improve user convenience when the OS is changed.